1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of woodworking and cabinetry, and more specifically to a system of fixtures for fabricating various cabinet components therewith. The present system may also be used for forming components for picture and bulletin board framing and construction as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various fixtures have been developed in the past, for aligning and temporarily securing materials for cutting and/or other work thereon. Most such devices are relatively generalized, and do not provide for holding specific pieces (e. g., cabinet door, frame, and/or wall components) at specific angles and/or orientations for routing and other cutting operations. While certain fixtures developed in the past may be useful for cabinetmaking, picture framing, and the like, generally speaking, they require excessive adjustment for such workpieces and are not well adapted for use in cutting and forming all of the various components required.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a system of fixtures for aligning and temporarily clamping various cabinetry and framing workpieces, for cutting, routing, and other work thereon. The present system provides a table which is particularly useful in the finishing of cabinet door and door frame components, and which is also useful in forming smaller frame components used in the construction of framed articles such as picture frames, bulletin boards, etc. Another table of the present system provides for aligning and temporarily securing larger panels for cutting operations and shelf support installation, as used in the construction of cabinet walls and the like.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 822,330 issued on Jun. 5, 1906 to Benton Wilson, titled xe2x80x9cSaw Table For Curved Work,xe2x80x9d describes a table including a pair of curved tracks or guides thereon, with a mating carriage which slides along the tracks of the table. The table is secured to a band saw, and the workpiece is secured to the carriage. The carriage is then guided along the curved tracks, with the band saw producing a curved cut in the material. The Wilson table and carriage are relatively limited in comparison to the present invention, as the Wilson device cannot provide for butt and miter cuts and joints, routing of edges and surfaces of material, making xe2x80x9cbiscuitxe2x80x9d cuts for tongue and groove assemblies, etc., all of which are provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,454 issued on May 10, 1977 to Martin Bredvik, titled xe2x80x9cUniversal Self-Aligning Locator,xe2x80x9d describes a table having a series of T-slots therein, with a series of adjustably positionable devices installable in the tracks. No fences are provided for securing a workpiece along the side or edge of the table for working with a router or the like, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, while the position of the holding devices may be adjusted as desired in the Bredvik table, no cam action or other force multiplying means is used to provide a more secure grip for an article held therein, whereas the cams used to lock the position of a workpiece on the present fixtures, result in a much more secure installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,572 issued on Dec. 4, 1979 to Charles A. Pennington, titled xe2x80x9cDevice For Scoring Wood Panels Prior To Sawing,xe2x80x9d describes a guide bar which is securable to a panel to be cut, with a set of scoring knives extending from the guide bar. The knives are drawn over the surface of the panel to be cut, thereby making a scoring cut on each side of the kerf to be cut by the saw and reducing or precluding splintering along the cut edges. The Pennington device is not a table, but rather a device which secures to a flat panel for cutting the panel. Accordingly, Pennington cannot provide a series of cam clamps and fences for aligning workpieces for cutting, routing, and other operations, as provided by the present cabinetmaking system invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,021 issued on Jan. 9, 1990 to Jeffrey A. Sanderson, titled xe2x80x9cVariable Angle Saw Guide Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a table or plate having a plurality of alignment holes therein, along which a movable fence may be installed at various angles to the edges of the table. A hold down device is also provided, but the Sanderson hold down passes across the workpiece, rather than clamping the workpiece between opposed plural clamps, as in the present invention. The Sanderson device is not adaptable for use in forming cabinet or framing components, as such components are generally routed along at least one edge thereof for decorative or other purposes. As the Sanderson clamp extends across the workpiece, it precludes the passage of a routing tool along one edge of the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,802 issued on Mar. 19, 1996 to Rainer Haberle, titled xe2x80x9cWorkpiece-Holding System,xe2x80x9d describes a work table having a series of T slots formed therein, with a number of axially mounted clamps which are adjustably installable along the T slots. Each of the clamps is in the form of an irregular polygon, with one of the faces bearing against the workpiece. The relatively limited number of bearing faces provided by the polygons, limits the clamping pressure which may be applied. The present invention uses eccentric circular shapes for the locking clamps, which allows pressure to be adjusted to any practicable degree desired. More importantly, Haberle does not disclose any form of fence or guide for positioning a workpiece for edge routing, forming biscuit cuts, making butt or miter end cuts, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,559 issued on Aug. 13, 1996 to Siegfried Thiele et al., titled xe2x80x9cWorkpiece Abutment For Machine Tools,xe2x80x9d describes a fixture having a two position adjustable fence, for positioning a workpiece on a circular saw table or the like. The Thiele et al. device is not a table or work surface, as in the two embodiments of the present invention. Rather, the Thiele et al. device must be secured to the work table in order to serve as a workpiece guide or positioner. Thiele et al. do not disclose any means of positioning a workpiece for edge routing, making biscuit cuts, or miter cuts in larger or smaller stock, which features are a part of the present cabinetmaking system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,230 issued on Nov. 12, 1996 to Giuseppe Lambertini, titled xe2x80x9cDevice For Blocking A Piece On A Support Plane Like A Table For Operating Machines,xe2x80x9d describes an eccentric type clamp wherein the central eccentric is turned by a specially adapted wrench. One or more of the Lambertini clamps may be adjustably installed on a work table by means of T slots formed in the surface of the table. The Lambertini clamps differ from those used with the present invention in that the present clamps comprise eccentric circular cams which are tightened by handles extending radially therefrom. More importantly, Lambertini does not provide any lateral fences for positioning a workpiece therealong for routing and other operations, as provided by the present cabinetmaking system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,472 issued on Mar. 31, 1998 to Brian Praye, titled xe2x80x9cGypsum Wallboard Scoring Tool,xe2x80x9d describes a modified T-square having a guide channel installed thereon. A cutter assembly secures within the track, but when pressure is applied to the cutter, it is locked immovably in place in the channel. The T-square head is then moved along the edge of the panel, with the blade of the cutter assembly scoring the panel parallel to the reference edge. Praye does not provide a work table, but rather uses the wallboard sheet as a table or guide for his scoring tool. Accordingly, no means of adjustably securing a workpiece to a table, nor for holding such a workpiece for routing or other edge work, is disclosed by Pray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,300 issued on Oct. 6, 1998 to the present inventor, titled xe2x80x9cWoodworking Jig,xe2x80x9d describes a single table or fixture adapted for making cuts in the 45 degree mitered ends of cabinet door and door frame components. The device of the ""300 U.S. Patent cannot be used for forming biscuit or other cuts in the ends of square cut material, whereas such function is provided by the present system, which also includes at least one guide for components having other than square cut ends. Moreover, the present system also includes a table for holding larger panels, as for routing edge and surface grooves in cabinet panels for interlocking assembly thereof. Also, it is noted that the cam clamps of the ""300 U.S. Patent differ from those of the present invention, with locking for locating the clamp and locking the clamping action of the clamp, being two independent operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,861 issued on Mar. 30, 1999 to Wolfgang Kutschker, titled xe2x80x9cWorkpiece Stop Device,xe2x80x9d describes a complex motorized device for use with a sheet metal forming machine, such as a large bending brake or the like. As such operations do not involve routing and other finishing of edges and surfaces of relatively thick workpieces, Kutschker does not provide lateral fences or other means for securing work for edge or end finishing work, as provided by the present cabinetmaking system.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-51,048 published on Mar. 25, 1983 describes (according to the English abstract) leveling plugs set into a base plate. Each of the plugs has a set screw in its center, which is threaded in or out of the plug to raise or lower the plug as desired. The devices are not adjustably positionable to different locations on the table, nor do they provide any form of lateral clamping action, as provided by the cam clamps of the present cabinetmaking system.
Finally, French Patent Publication No. 2,589,383 published on May 7, 1987 describes (according to the English abstract) a point marker for marking reference points in a metal workpiece, e. g., a steel angle. Routing of an edge of the workpiece is not possible using the device of the French Patent Publication, as the measuring tool would impede movement of the router. Moreover, no clamping means or guide means for other cutting operations is disclosed in the French Patent Publication.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a system for cabinetmaking and finishing framing members for picture frames, bulletin boards, and similar structures. The present cabinetmaking system essentially comprises two fixtures, with the first including a pair of opposed fences adjacent each edge for clamping elongate workpieces (door and door frame stiles and rails for cabinetmaking, etc.) therein for routing decorative edges, dado cuts for mating with other components, etc. The first fixture also includes a removable fence section for further versatility and interchangeable guides for forming xe2x80x9cbiscuitxe2x80x9d cuts (i. e., end slots in mating components for inserting the separate tongue or xe2x80x9cbiscuitxe2x80x9d of a tongue and groove assembly) in the ends of the workpieces, and for holding smaller framing components for work thereon.
The second fixture is adapted for holding larger panels thereon, for routing edge and surface grooves therein for assembly to other panels. Intermediate surface grooves may be formed, for the installation of metal channels therein which provide adjustable support for shelving in the completed cabinets. Both fixtures include a plurality of cam clamp devices, which are adjustably positionable on the fixtures and which serve to lock or clamp the workpieces in place on their respective fixtures. The cam clamps are independently positionable and lockable, using a single slider block and threaded bolt extending therefrom.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved cabinetmaking system including means for positioning and securing workpieces therein for edge and surface routing, making biscuit and other joinery cuts, and for use in forming picture and other framing sections.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved cabinetmaking system having a first table for use in working relatively narrow and elongate components such as cabinet door frames and picture frame sections, and a second table for use in working relatively wide and flat components such as cabinet panels.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved cabinetmaking system in which a first table includes means for temporarily securing workpieces with one edge extending from the table for routing work, and other means for positioning workpieces for biscuit and other cuts.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved cabinetmaking system in which a second table includes means for temporarily securing relatively wide workpieces thereon for edge and surface routing thereon.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.